


Game of Thrones Fusion

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism, WIPAdoptions, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an entry for WIPAdoptions, a collection for unfinished fics that are being put up for adoption. <b>This is NOT a complete fic.</b> If you're interested in adopting it, check out WIPAdoptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Thrones Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fill for an anonymous prompt at the [SPNKinkMeme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88207.html?thread=34668687#t34668687).
> 
> Request: Dean/Cas, AU, John/Cas, virgin!Cas, GoT-ish AU? I'm thinking of a Drogo and Daenerys type of situation. The Winchesters are a powerful family/tribe. Castiel Novak is sold to marry John's oldest son Dean. Cas is innocent, naive, a virgin. Dean was raised as a warrior. He fucks and fights. He takes Cas when he wants, as he wants. (Could be A/B/O or mpreg exists and Cas is expected to breed for Dean).
> 
> John notices Cas is fearful, or hurt, and decides to teach his son how to look after Castiel sexually. I want Dean watching as John has sex with Castiel, all the while telling Dean what he's doing and why, things like starting off slowly, kissing Cas, looking at Dean as he says things like "see, son, how he relaxes. You need to take care of him" and getting Cas to jerk him and blow him, telling Cas what to do, maybe getting him to do it on Dean too to make sure Dean is satisfied.
> 
> Yes, dubcon between Dean and Cas at first if not outright non con. Reluctant at first with John as he's embarrassed. I'd like it to have a fairly happy outcome! If you're thinking of something else, that's fine, I look forward to whatever you decide on.

I did some very necessary research on Misha Collins when he was in his early 20s. I found some videos and pictures and decided to go with the age range as it seems fairly plausible and because he's just too adorable.

For reference: Young Misha as a [Tax Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLKnBBQot5g) and an [Operational Risk Management](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iafb6E_d-ps) boy.

I'm going to attempt an odd mix of language and phrasing from both our day and medieval times. I've never done this before, so we'll see if I how it turns out :D The characters decided everyone needed a lot more consent than probably fits the OP's request, but this is how they came out.

-

John was tired from his travels to the north. It wasn't just the journey, rather the reason for going, which was tedious and frankly boring. He was hungry, but he knew Gabriel would be busy putting the finishing touches on a feast for him, could already smell it as he dismounted and handed his lead off to one of the stable boys.

As John was heading toward the front door, he heard a pained cry somewhere off to his right. Yes, he was tired, but he'd never tolerated abuse of the servants, so he decided to investigate. He rounded the corner and saw his eldest son, pants around his ankles and a hand on the back of his new mate's neck, holding him down as he fucked him.

John sighed. Neither Dean nor Castiel could see him, but by the way Castiel was curling in on himself and trying to spread his legs, John knew he hadn't been prepared well enough for the fucking. His chest burned in anger, but he knew he had only himself to blame.

He turned and made his way into his home, satisfied that, even though Castiel might be uncomfortable, Dean wasn't outright abusing him, so this could be handled later. John knew that if Dean had wanted to really hurt Castiel, the boy would be in much worse shape. John realized all too late that he hadn't taught his son everything the boy had needed.

*

John rested while he waited on dinner, then came to the dining room when Sam told him dinner was about to be served. John sat down at the head of the banquet table, his stomach growling loudly, and waited as Gabriel dished up the food and set it in front of him.

“Thank you, Gabriel,” John said with a smile. “It smells delicious.”

“Enjoy,” Gabriel said with a smile, then served the others at the table.

Dean walked into the dining room, his new mate trailing behind him, head down. John frowned, but was quickly distracted by the food. Dean sat to John's right, Castiel taking the seat to Dean's right.

John ripped a piece of bread in half, then shoved most of the half into his mouth. “I haven't had a chance to welcome you to our home, Castiel,” he said around a mouthful of food.

Castiel flinched, glancing up at John, then leaning back against his seat, as if he wanted to melt right into it. John sighed. He'd had a feeling something like this might happen, but he'd been gone for two weeks, no choice in the matter.

John knew his sons very well, and if he'd had the time, he would've made sure Dean knew what he was doing. Dean had always been a warrior, fierce and strong, but John knew his son also had a soft side. The only problem was that Dean hid that softness under layers upon layers of stubbornness and a gruff exterior, protecting himself from getting too close, from getting hurt.

Castiel didn't eat much, and Dean was too busy arguing with Sam about something to notice that the boy was shivering. John chuckled to himself, realizing he must've been getting old if a twenty-three-year-old was but a boy. John finished his meal and stood.

“Come to my room later tonight,” John said to Dean, interrupting his lively conversation with Sam, “and bring your new mate.”

Dean looked up at his father, his face showing a little concern and confusion, but he nodded. “Okay, Dad.”

It didn't escape John's attention that Castiel's eyes widened and he gripped the arms of his chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white. John walked away without bothering to soothe Castiel's fears. It probably wouldn't do any good yet anyway.

*

John had cleaned himself up, changed into a robe, and was relaxing on his bed when Dean announced himself with a knock at the door.

“Come in, son,” John said, sitting up in bed.

“Hey, Dad,” Dean said.

John slid off the bed and walked to his son, giving him a hug. Castiel was standing against the closed door, looking down at the floor.

“Did you need something?” Dean asked as they pulled apart.

John nodded. “I've been meaning to talk with you, but there were some things I needed to do first.”

“Don't worry about it,” Dean said with a smile.

John glanced at Castiel again. The poor man looked as if he was waiting for torture to begin, but couldn't do anything about it, knew he had no say in the matter.

“Your mother died when you were just a kid,” John started, keeping his tone of voice soft. Dean always had a hard time talking about his mom.

Dean let out a nervous chuckle, obviously uncomfortable. “Yeah. I miss her,” he whispered.

John smiled. “I know you do,” he said, reaching up and resting a hand on Dean's shoulder in a gentle gesture.

John took another look at the scared man standing behind his son and was happy to see that Castiel was actually looking right back at him, a shocked look on his face.

“You've missed out on a lot of things you shouldn't have,” John continued, “and I'm to blame for that.”

Dean shook his head, frowning. “You've been a great dad.”

“Well, thank you, kid,” John said with a small smile, “but one of those things I've failed to properly show you was how to treat your mate.”

Dean glanced back at Castiel, who quickly looked down at the floor again. “What do you mean?”

“A mate can be a lot of things,” John said. “A mate is a companion, a friend, a confidant, and yes, a lover. They can also be the strength behind a great leader.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know he can make me look good, make me look competent.”

John suppressed the urge to shake his son by his neck. This was his own fault for not being more open with the boy as he grew up. Dean wasn't the only one who hid himself behind walls of his own creation.

“Oh, it's not for looks, though mates as pretty as your mom sure aren't hard on the eyes,” John said with a smile.

“Okay, I don't think I get what you're going for here,” Dean said, looking very confused.

“Your Uncle Bobby,” John started, “is mated to a great woman.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, she kicked my ass the last time I was in the tavern and got mouthy with her.”

John snorted. “That's exactly what I mean. Bobby's very competent, a smart businessman, and he's very well respected, but his mate is a good part of why he is where he is, why he's the man he is today.”

“Okay, so I need to start taking Cas to Ellen so she can give him lessons on how to kick ass?” Dean asked with a smirk.

John shook his head. “What I'm trying to get at is how she's treated. Have you ever seen her cower around Bobby? Have you ever seen him treat her with anything but respect and admiration?”

Dean's face fell. “No,” he said softly.

“And even though you've never seen them in the bedroom, do you think Bobby demands she spread for him whenever and wherever he wants?” John asked.

“I-I don't demand,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Does _he_ know that?” John asked, nodding his head toward Castiel.

Dean turned to look at his mate. “Cas?”

Castiel's jaw dropped open and his eyes were open even wider than before. He didn't say anything, instead just trembling as he stood against the door.

John walked up to Castiel and reached out slowly, so as to not scare him, and ran the backs of his fingers over Castiel's cheek. Castiel leaned into the touch, not nearly as afraid of John as he was of Dean.

“He's not your possession,” John said to Dean, without looking away from Castiel.

“Well, he kinda is,” Dean replied awkwardly.

John turned to look at his son, voice stern. “If that's how you view him, you're never going to be the man I'd hoped you'd be.”

Dean actually flinched at the words.

John turned his attention back to Castiel, putting his arm around Castiel's back in a casual hug. “Had you ever been with a man before my son?” he asked softly.

Castiel shook his head. “No, sir.”

“Have you ever slept with anyone?” John asked.

Castiel shook his head again, his cheeks turning pink. “No, sir.”

John chuckled softly. “Knowing my son, he probably didn't give you a very nice introduction to the pleasures of sex.”

Castiel blushed even harder as Dean yelped, “Dad!”

“I've neglected to teach you an important life lesson,” John said, coming to a decision. “Castiel?” he said, waiting for the man to look him in the eye. “What say we give my son a hands-on lesson in how to treat you right?”

Cas spluttered for a moment, looking back and forth between John and Dean, finally shrugging his shoulders and looking to John for help.

“You can say no,” John said, “but if it means my son gets his head of out his ass, isn't it worth a try?”

Cas' lips twitched into a small smile. “Okay.”

Dean huffed. “What if _I_ say no.”

“I'll have him removed from your care,” John said, shrugging as if it wouldn't take much to carry out his threat.

Dean bristled, about to rip his father a new one, but then he must've remembered exactly who his father was in the tribe, and also how stubborn he could be. “Okay,” Dean said, not very happy about it.

“First of all, you'll notice he's not excited in the least,” John said, glancing down at Cas' crotch. Castiel shifted against him, obviously uncomfortable with the attention. “The longer you're together, the better you'll know each other, what you each like and don't like, but for right now I'll have to just play it by ear,” he said.

John leaned in and rubbed his nose over Cas' cheek, placing a soft kiss just to the right side of Cas' mouth. Cas shivered, but John know this time it wasn't because he was scared out of his mind.

“This isn't the first time I've met Castiel,” John said, then kissed his way across Cas' cheek and to his neck. “This little boy is a lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for. Aren't you, Castiel?”

Cas let his head fall back and to the side as John nibbled at his neck. John glanced at his son and was happy to see Dean taking in every detail.

“This little boy,” John continued as he ran his right hand over Cas' chest, tweaking his left nipple through the material and making Cas whimper, “set a trap for some of his fellow classmates the first time I met him. He was only seven at the time. The other boys were bullying him, and they never knew what hit them until it was too late.”

Cas moaned, then grinned, his eyes closed as he lost himself in John.

“Did those boys ever bother you again, Castiel?” John asked.

“No, sir,” he replied.

“I bet they didn't,” John said with a grin, then licked Cas' neck. “Why don't you tell Dean what you were in the middle of the second time I saw you,” he prodded, then went back to nibbling and kissing at Cas' ear and neck.

“I, oh,” Cas started, melting against John as John continued caressing him. “I designed a pulley system because I wanted to build a treehouse, but no one would help me.”

“And did you build your own treehouse?” John asked.

Cas opened his eyes and looked directly at Dean. “It was amazing,” he said with a big grin.

John watched Dean's face carefully, pleased to see that his son was surprised. He hoped Dean wasn't just surprised by what Castiel had done as a child, but also by how Cas lit up, looked Dean in the eyes, and was excited about something. He doubted Cas had been excited about anything since he'd been taken from his home and mated with Dean.

Castiel may have been sold off to be Dean's mate, but that didn't mean he should be treated as a slave. John took care of everyone under his care, and if Dean hadn't seen that over the years, John would be showing him.

“I bet you did a lot more than that, didn't you Castiel?” John said as he ran his right hand over Castiel's stomach, then down to his left thigh, barely brushing Castiel's semi-hard cock with a teasing touch.

“Cas,” Castiel said softly as he pulled back and looked John in the eye. “Dean calls me that, and I kind of like it,” he said with a shy smile.

John smiled back at him. “Cas it is,” he said with a nod, happy to see that Cas had found something good about living with Dean amongst everything else.

“Thank you, sir,” Cas said.

John's cock twitched, not only because Cas was submitting to him and speaking to him respectfully, but because Cas had started moving his hips, trying to get John's hand closer to his crotch. “You're a very good boy,” John said, rubbing his nose over Cas' cheek.

Cas whimpered, closing his eyes and thrusting into John's hand as John palmed his crotch. “Yes, sir,” Cas breathed.

“You like being a good boy, don't you,” John said instead of asked.

Cas smiled, blushing a little. “Yes, sir.”

John couldn't have asked for a better mate for his son than Cas. Beyond the fact that he was intelligent and beautiful, Cas was responsive to his touches and was practically glowing with the praise. He knew Dean had it in him to be what Cas needed, and if he just let down even some of his walls he'd see it. There would be no stopping the two of them if only his stubborn son would give a little of himself to Cas.

Dean had been a quiet, soft, and gentle child. When his mother died, he'd hardened. He did nothing for himself other than the sexual conquests he allowed himself. Everything he did was for John, Sam, and the rest of the tribe. John was proud of his son, but seeing Cas, seeing the potential right in front of him, it excited John. This was a match meant to be.

John saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned, his words sharp. “Stop!”

Dean flinched, his hand halfway inside his pants. “I can't join in?” he asked with a smirk.

John snorted. “No. You're here to learn. Keep your dick in your pants until I tell you otherwise. Understood?”

Dean's eyes widened and it seemed as if he was about to tell John where to shove his commands, but then he pulled his hand out of his pants and relaxed his arms at his sides.

John nodded his approval, then pulled away from Cas, stifling a chuckle as Cas nearly fell over, having been leaning n John and absorbing all the attention he could.

Cas gasped and the blush on his cheeks spread to his neck as John started unlacing Cas' pants. John kept his movements slow, letting his fingers brush against Cas' erection as he worked the pants open. Cas wasn't wearing anything under the pants, and John assumed Cas had decided to do it so Dean would have easy access.

John pushed the pants down and let them drop to Cas' feet, Cas' erection tenting his shirt. “Does he get hard for you like he's done for me?” John asked Dean.

“No, sir,” Dean said softly.

John could hear by the tone of Dean's voice that he'd finally gotten through to his son, that Dean was paying attention and starting to realize his ways might not have been the right ways.

“Have you ever touched yourself, Cas?” John asked, keeping his voice low as if it was a private question even though Dean would be able to hear it.

“Y-yes, sir, “ Cas said.

“Have you brought yourself to orgasm?” John asked.

Cas hesitated, the fear creeping back into his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“Everyone does it,” John said casually, shrugging. “You weren't of The Pure, so there's no reason you couldn't do what came naturally.”

Cas' lips twitched into a smile and he blushed again. “I-I have, sir.”

“Good boy,” John said, rewarding Cas with a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Never be afraid to tell the truth, even if it hurts.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Now,” John said with a smile, “I'd like you to show me.”

Cas froze, eyes wide. “Show you what?”

“I'd like you to get on the bed,” John said as he gestured toward his oversized bed, “lie on your back, and show me how you touch yourself.”

“Fuck,” Dean breathed, but John ignored him, instead focusing on the way Cas had squeaked, eyes darting back and forth between John and the bed.

“Um, okay,” Cas said, biting his lower lip as he reached down and took hold of his shirt.

“Leave that on,” John said.

Cas let go of the shirt immediately, but didn't move toward the bed. He shifted from one foot to the other, fingers twitching nervously.

“Cas,” Dean barked, making the boy flinch.

John quickly turned, grabbing his son by the neck and pulling him close. Dean's eyes were wide, obviously having not expected it. John put a little growl in his voice to let his son know exactly how displeased he was.

“You are here for a lesson in how to treat your mate properly,” John said, shaking his son just a little. “If you can't even allow him some time to comfortably ease into this, then we're done. You can leave, Cas will stay with me, and you can go back to fucking people who won't remember you in the morning.”

Dean flinched, a hurt look on his face. It was harsh, John knew, but it was necessary. His son had a good heart in there, but his son wasn't one to break or give in easily. He needed a slap in the face, and John was going to give it to him. John was resolved, and when the night was over, he'd have no problem keeping Cas if Dean hadn't learned his lesson.

John let go of Dean's neck and turned to Cas. “Go ahead, Cas,” John said with a kind smile.

Cas nodded, then turned and walked to the bed, his adorable ass peeking out from under the bottom of his shirt. Cas stopped, his hands on the bed as he looked over his shoulder at John. John nodded and gestured toward the bed, enjoying the view as Cas climbed up onto the bed.

The boy arranged himself on his back in the middle of the bed, spreading his legs, right leg straight and the left knee bent with his foot flat on the bed. Cas didn't hesitate. He took hold of his cock and started stroking with his right hand.

John grabbed Dean's left wrist and pulled him to the bed. He pushed his son toward the head of the bed and pointed at the top right corner. “Sit, but no touching and no talking unless I ask you a question. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said as he sat where John had instructed him to, leaning back against the head of the bed.

John climbed up onto the bed, settling on his knees between Cas' legs. Cas was fully hard, stroking his cock slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> My only plans for this were for Dean to realize what an ass he was without making him out to be the villain. John isn't a giant perv, but he does show Dean how to pleasure Cas. HAE for Dean/Cas without either of them feeling uncomfortable around John. If this is finished, it'll also need to be posted on the [SPNKinkMeme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88207.html?thread=34668687#t34668687) so the prompter can read it.


End file.
